


Finally

by EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/M, Female!Aichi, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Genderbending, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys are dense, but Aichi never realized how dense. In other words Aichi was a girl the whole time and the boys find out in time for her to leave for the summer. When she comes back Kai faces his feelings he has for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Post Link Joker, no Legion Mate.

The dark rings had disappeared from the world and everything was returning too normal as summer approached causing everyone to change their outfits to ones to fit the weather. The usual gang was sitting inside the air conditioned Card Capital, playing Vanguard but the only two missing from the usual group was Emi and Aichi, even Ren had shown up to fight aka annoy Kai and he had dragged Leon along for the ride.

"Come on Aichi!" Emi called as the door slid open; it looked like she was dragging someone gaining attention from everyone in the shop.

"No way! I'm not going in there Emi-Chan!" Aichi's voice hit a high pitch.

"You promised me that you would wear your gift from Ren-Kun today!" Emi scolded Aichi. The group looked at Ren who just smiled cheerfully and waved at them.

"Don't make me tell Kaa-San! Today is your last day in town until the end of summer!" Emi reminded Aichi.

"Ugh fine! Whatever happens is on you Emi-Chan." Aichi sighed, giving in to Emi.

Emi stepped inside the card shop with a massive grin on her face and the whole shop stilled as Aichi stepped in after her.

"Aichi?" Shin gasped standing up from behind the counter.

"Nii-San?" Kamui asked wide-eyed. "Or should I say… Nee-San?"

"So… You're a girl?" Miwa asked after rubbing his eyes.

"I've always been a girl." Aichi stated.

Misaki shook her head at the dumbfounded looks on the boys in the shop, had they honestly not known that Aichi was a girl.

Aichi was standing in front of the group wearing a black and blue dress. The bottom was a black tool skirt that reached her knees; she had cute blue flats that had matching ribbons wrapping up around her calves. The top of the dress was a sweetheart neckline, outlined in the same blue as her shoes. She had her usual hairstyle and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"I knew you would look amazing in that Ai-Chan." Ren sang as he walked over to her and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Are you happy now Emi-Chan?" Aichi glared at her sister.

"Yup! Sure am!" She grinned happily; the group was still staring at her in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Naoki asked hurt and Aichi bowed at them, exposing more of her cleavage causing the guys cheeks to heat up and to look away, Morikawa had to hold his hand to his nose to stem the blood flow.

"I'm sorry, but I honestly thought you all knew…" Aichi trailed off, fiddling her fingers together. "I mean Ren-Kun knew so I figured you guys all knew and didn't care…"

"You knew?" Kai glanced at Ren who was draped over Aichi who looked perfectly calm at this and he clenched his fists at the sight.

"Of course, it was hard not to notice this beauty. Psyqualia showed me her and Leon knew thanks to his 'wind'." Ren said airily as he nuzzled his cheek against Aichi's who turned red.

"Ren-Kun!" She shoved at Ren who refused to move.

"I would hope not." Ren pecked her cheek and Aichi's face went a bright red.

"So… Are you two like? Together?" Shingo asked cleaning his glasses that had fogged up.

"W-What? N-No!" Aichi stammered as she realized what Shingo was implying. "We never! How could you even think that?"

"It doesn't help that he is all over you and brought you that dress." Misaki commented and Aichi threw her a betrayed look.

"Wait a second! Misaki-Chan you knew! Why didn't you tell me! I had her rooming with the boys on our trips!" Shin looked at his niece wide-eyed.

"She had no problem with it so I didn't see the point." Misaki shrugged.

"Plus she's the only one who can control these idiots." She gestured to Naoki, Shingo, Morikawa and Izaki who protested but at glance from Aichi quieted down and Misaki gave Shin a look that read 'I rest my case'. Shin sighed in defeat but gave Aichi a grin and the blue haired card fighter relaxed slightly.

"But you wear the boys uniform!" Naoki pointed dramatically at the blue haired girl who was now sitting in a chair that Ren had escorted her to across from Leon who smiled at the girl pulling out his deck.

"When I was little, I was always mistaken to be a boy and if I dressed as a girl I would be called gay or cross-dresser. I got over that a long time ago but the main reason I wear the boy's uniform is because I HATE things like this." She explained as she plucked at the skirt with a look of disgust on her face.

"The school's had no problem with it after I explained, all the teachers know I'm a girl and I let others think whatever they want." Aichi shrugged her shoulders.

"She's a tomboy, she hates all things girly and rather wear pants than skirts." Emi rolled her eyes. "Trying to get her into Ren-Kun's gift was like pulling teeth."

"I wasn't that bad." Aichi huffed as she shuffled her deck.

"Yes you were! I had to lock you in the bathroom naked with only that dress to wear!" Emi exclaimed and the boys had to tip their heads back to stop their nosebleeds at the mental image of Aichi naked. Leon and Ren just shook their heads while Kai's eyebrow twitched and a small trickle of blood came from his nose, he wiped it away before anyone other than Miwa and Ren saw. The two just smirked knowingly at the brunette.

"Today is the only day I will ever be seen wearing a dress." Aichi insisted and Ren pouted at her from where he was sitting next to Kai as he watched with interest as she and Leon started their fight.

"But Ai-Chan, you're too cute!" He whined and Aichi's eyebrow twitched and looked around the room to see the guys not looking directly at her other than Ren, Leon and Miwa.

"I'm sorry, but I honestly thought you guys knew… It doesn't change who I am, I'm still Aichi." Aichi sounded a bit desperate. Kamui walked over to her and stood firmly in front of her. "Kamui-Kun?"

"…I can't very well call you Nii-San anymore can I? So looks like I'll have to call you… Nee-San." Kamui decided and hugged her.

"That's fine Kamui-Kun, I'm glad." She hugged him back happily. This spurred action from the rest of the group minus Kai who was just sitting quietly like per usual. They all forgave Aichi and asked her why she didn't dress like this more often and they got whacks over the head from Misaki who had known since the start.

"Man if we had known you were a girl, we never would have picked on you!" Morikawa said dramatically.

"I'm glad you did, because if you hadn't taken Blaster Blade then I wouldn't have met Kai-Kun again and started to play Vanguard." Aichi brushed it off with a happy smile on her face. Kai's cheeks were dusted pink at the mention of her being happy she met him again, Miwa and Ren smiled at their blushing friend as Aichi turned back to the fight with Leon.

"Then how did you find out?" Shingo turned to Leon who blocked Aichi's attack.

"Her wind was one of a female and if you looked at her you could easily see she is a female." Leon said simply as he attacked Aichi's Vanguard.

"Another reason why I thought you guys knew I was a girl." Aichi commented as she drew for a damage trigger and therefore cancelling Leon's 'final turn' and she made her next move and beamed as she won the game.

"What did Emi-Chan mean by it's your last day in town until the end of the summer?" Izaki asked confused.

"Ah, our Aunt wants me to come visit her and our cousins in Tokyo for the summer. Something about seeing her 'darling niece' and to make me 'female'." Aichi used air quotes when needed.

"What about you Emi-Chan?" Kamui asked, panicked. If his beautiful Emi was leaving with his big sister he wasn't sure he could take it.

"I'm staying behind with Kaa-San." Emi answered with a smile and Kamui's panic slightly deflated.

"When are you leaving Aichi-Chan?" Misaki knew the answer but asked it since Naoki seemed to be struggling with himself.

"Tomorrow morning." Aichi answered as she faced off against Morikawa.

"Why didn't you tell us Nee-San?" Kamui latched onto her waist in a hug while she dealt damage to Morikawa.

"I uh… I didn't want to make a big deal of it and if you guys knew I was leaving then there would have been a sadness to the air and I didn't want that." Aichi said blushing as she guarded against Morikawa's attack.

The rest of the day passed by as it normally did in Card Capital, other than the fact all the male's eyes seemed glued to Aichi every time she moved. Kai much to Aichi's disappointment hadn't said a single word about her clothes or how he knew/ didn't know she was a girl and it was bringing her spirits down. Miwa noticed this and he glanced at his watch and clapped his hands together loudly.

"It's getting late, if you're leaving tomorrow morning Aichi-Chan you best go get some rest." Miwa pulled the girl out of her chair. She blinked but nodded, grabbing her deck when she spotted at the darkness that had taken over the sky.

"I didn't realize it was so late." She shook her head and looked around for Emi.

"Kamui-Kun walked her home half an hour ago." Miwa answered the silent question. "And Kai will walk you home, won't you buddy?"

"Hm, fine." Kai pushed his chair back as he stood up.

"Ah, you don't need to do that Kai-Kun." Aichi bowed and Kai firmly kept his eyes averted from her chest.

"It's no problem." Kai said and after Aichi bid the others a good night and promised to write the duo left the card shop.

The two walked quietly together down the street, the stars twinkling above. Aichi stopped when they were around a corner from her house, the nearby streetlight giving off a dim light.

"Kai-Kun… I'm sorry!" Aichi exclaimed and Kai looked over at the small girl startled.

"Why?" Kai asked confused.

"Well it's just that you haven't said a word to me all day and I really thought everyone knew I was a girl and I'm sorry for not telling you or anyone else that I was leaving for the summer and, and… Sorry!" She ducked her head, face bright red.

"Aichi, I'm not mad at you." Kai assured the girl, his own cheeks heating up slightly. "I'm just mad at myself for not seeing that you are a girl, everything makes more sense now."

"I'm sorry." She started before Kai's lips cut her off by pressing their lips together and she all but melted into the lips belonging to her long time crush.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Aichi." Kai said, cupping her cheek with his hand and brushing his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Kai-Kun?" She breathed out, face a bright red.

"I've liked you since you challenged me to a card fight to win back Blaster Blade." Kai said in a low voice. "I wasn't sure of my feelings because I knew I wasn't Gay, but all these feelings kept swirling inside of me whenever I was around you. Like I said, it all makes sense now."

"Kai-Kun." She breathed out. "I really like you too! I have for a long time now!"

"If you are willing to wait until you come back from Tokyo, I would be honored if you let me take you out on a date Aichi Sendou." Kai said seriously.

"I can't wait Kai-Kun." Aichi beamed as she threw her arms around Kai's neck, dragging him back down for another kiss. Kai settled his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to his body as he nipped at her lower lip. She easily parted them and let Kai's tongue enter her mouth, dancing around her own. She blushed heavily when she felt something poking her hip and she felt Kai sigh into the kiss before he pulled away and peppered her face in light kisses.

"I'm looking forward to your return. Good-bye Aichi." Kai murmured, giving her one last soft kiss before he walked away leaving Aichi behind. She sighed happily, touching her lips as she dreamily walked into her house.

"FINALLY! You owe me $5 Emi-Chan!" Miss Sendou cried in triumph while the brunette grumbled but handed her mother the money nonetheless.

"NANI!" Aichi shrieked at the two.

"Are you SURE she's coming?" Naoki asked Shingo for the thousandth time.

"Yes, she said she is and Aichi isn't known to go back on her word." Shingo answered for the thousandth time.

"Does she know to come here and not Card Capital?" Naoki pestered.

"Yes she does." Misaki snapped at the redhead. She massaged her temple as Miwa snickered at her, Jun sitting next to him looking awkward like he usual did when he was around this group.

Miwa noticed this and laced their fingers together and Jun relaxed in his seat.

"It sure was nice of Leon to book us all at this resort." Miwa commented.

"He said he wanted all of us together for when Aichi returned from her transfer program." Kamui reminded the others of what Leon's email said.

"I wonder how she's doing… I mean she went by herself to a pretty big city." Naoki started to bite his nails before Misaki whacked him over the head to make him stop.

"She said she was fine and I believe her." Emi commented from her spot beside the blushing Kamui (who still had a massive crush on her).

"Don't be shocked if she looks different however." Emi snickered like she knew something the others will be surprised about.

"Speaking of… Looks like she's here!" Shingo pointed at an two people who were walking towards them. One of them had familiar blue hair, but that was all they could tell at this distance.

"Wake up Kai, Aichi's here!" Ren sang, poking the sleeping Kai that was next to him.

"Hm." Kai opened his eyes and glared at the redhead beside him who just grinned sneakily and pointed at the form of Aichi and Leon who had come into view. The small bluenette was talking animatedly with Leon who was nodding along.

"Is that? Our Aichi?" Morikawa asked, his eyes wide and Izaki nodded beside him.

Kai felt his eyebrow twitched at Morikawa saying Aichi belonged to him, he turned to look at the bluenette and felt his mouth dry up.

Long gone were her tomboy clothes and turtlenecks covering everything up. Now she wore black knee high heeled boots, she had tight white pants sticking to her long legs like a second skin, sitting on her right thigh was a black deck holster. She had a black studded belt holding the pants on her hips; her top was a black and deep red corset showing her milky white skin and her cleavage reminding everyone she was in fact a girl. Her wrists were adorned with leather bracelet, her hair had grown a bit but her bangs were the same and the only makeup she now wore was black eyeliner around her blue eyes making them pop even more and soft pink lip gloss.

"Whoa." The group said in sync.

"Hi everyone!" Aichi beamed her usual smile at them and even if she wore new clothes she was the same old Aichi.

"AICHI!" Naoki, Shingo, Kamui, Morikawa and Izaki rushed her. She laughed letting the group hug and nuzzle her.

"It's great to see you guys!" Aichi beamed as Misaki helped her up before the two girls hugged.

"How was Tokyo?" Misaki questioned as Aichi sat down on the free seat Miwa guided her to, right next to Kai making her blush slightly.

"Amazing! Vanguard is even bigger there! I fought a ton of people, well when I could. My Aunt and cousins were determined to change my style and teach me the finer points of beauty products and fashion." Aichi tightened the laces on her corset as she spoke.

"Well you look great!" Misaki smiled at the bluenette who she could tell was still a bit self-conscious in her new clothes.

"Thanks Misaki!" Aichi smiled, relaxing at the words.

They spent a good chunk of the afternoon, exchanging stories. Some funny and some serious, mainly Aichi did the talking as she had entered tournaments, met new teams and reunited with old ones like Team Caesar and S.I.T. Geniuses. When the sun was starting to sink past the horizon, Kai took her hand and gently pulled her away from the group, sending warning glares at the others behind them.

"Kai-Kun!" Aichi blushed heavily as the two walked down the beach hand in hand before they arrived at a small private villa with a candle-lit dinner waiting for them on the porch. "This is beautiful!"

"You didn't think I would forget the date I promised did you?" Kai raised an eyebrow before he pulled her in for a kiss, one they had both been wanting since the day Aichi left for Tokyo.

"I didn't think you would, I had to explain to my family why I refused to go out on any dates while in Tokyo and then the make over started." Aichi explained, her cheeks red as the two started to eat. The two spent the rest of the meal talking and generally exchanging meaningful looks before the moved onto the couch inside the villa and ended up kissing a lot more in depth than before, Kai getting rid of Aichi's bracelets, deck holster and boots.

"Aichi…" Kai breathed out, tracing her cheek with his fingers. "I don't want to do anything that you don't want to do…" He needed to make sure she was fine with this before he lost himself to his urges.

"I love you Kai-Kun, I have for a long time and I'm ready for this. For you." She kissed him softly.

"I love you too Aichi." Kai felt relief throughout his body before he captured her lips once more as his hands smoothed up and down the white pants she had on, toying with the buckle on her belt.

"So do you like my new clothes then Kai-Kun?" Aichi asked breathlessly from her spot straddling Kai's lap hands on his chest.

"You look amazing, but I don't like the fact others can see this." Kai frowned as he ran his fingertips across her alabaster skin that was exposed thanks to her corset.

"Kai-Kun?" She shuddered at his touch and he smirked slightly at her as he leaned up and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. She gasped at the force of it and he slid his tongue into her mouth, twirling it skillfully around her tongue and exploring every inch while his hands rested on her ass, squeezing ever so slightly.

"Kai-Kun." She breathed out as he left butterfly kisses on her jawline and started to leave open-mouth kisses down her neck.

"Yes Aichi?" He breathed in her ear as he ran his hands up her back and over her shoulders and down her exposed arms leaving Goosebumps in his wake.

"I didn't think you would tease me after all this time." She breathed back, her cheeks staining red.

"I just want to know every part of your body Aichi." He cocked his head to the side in an innocent fashion.

"Kai-Kun." She blushed heavily and tipped her head back giving him access to her neck once more. Kai smirked and went back to kissing her soft skin, this time making sure to leave hickeys behind. He wanted to mark her so everyone would know that she belonged with him now.

His hands tugged at the laces on the front of her corset noticing the color for the first time and smirked.

"Red and black?" He teased and she ducked her head shyly.

"It reminded me of you…" She whispered and he felt his own cheeks heat up slightly at those words. He put a finger under her chin, tilting her head back up and he kissed her lips passionately with heat behind it.

"I love it, but I would love to see you out of it more." Kai whispered as he ran his fingers through her blue hair, seeing her face flush red was something that still made him smile and he tugged harder at the laces and watched as they came undone and the corset slid off her torso showing a black strapless bra holding in her breasts.

"What? Kai-Kun!" She squeaked, arms wrapping around her chest and stomach.

"Don't, you are beautiful." He whispered gently pulling her arms away from her unmarred milky white skin. He wrapped a hand behind her back and unhooked the clasps and watched as the bra dropped down exposing her perfect breasts to him.

"Beautiful." He reiterated as he cupped one of them in his hand, it fitting perfectly.

"Ahh." She gasped as he ran his thumb over her nipple and he squeezed lightly. He leaned down and flicked his tongue over her perk nipple drawing another gasp from her and he started to kiss and bite her breast while his hand pinched and squeezed her other one. She arched her back and fingers tangled them selves in his brown hair before he switched so he was giving the same treatments to the other breast.

"Kai-Kun." She gasped; already panting at the sensations she was getting from him and a throbbing coming from her lower regions.

Kai pulled back and was pleased to see a hicky appearing on each of her white breasts. He smirked and with a swift motion, flipped the two so she was on her back on the bed and he was on all fours over top of her. He leaned down and kissed down her stomach and dipped his tongue into her navel slightly smirking against her skin as he felt her shudder under him. His fingers worked at taking off the belt and the skintight white jeans she was wearing. He managed to get the unbuttoned and he stripped them off easily, showing him her long pale legs and her black lacy panties. She blushed under his gaze as he ran a hand up her thigh, propping it up on his hip as he stuck a finger past her panties and she gasped loudly at the feeling.

"Already wet are we Aichi?" Kai asked in a low tone of voice, rubbing his finger across her.

"Nrrgh." She closed her eyes as Kai slipped just a small bit of his finger inside her wet walls. He pulled it out and easily stripped the panties off, leaving her completely bare and him still fully clothed. Aichi found this unfair; she wanted to see him, badly.

She sat up the best she could and tugged off his vest and at the hem of his shirt. He got the message and stripped his shirt off exposing his toned abs and he easily pulled off his jeans but left his blue boxer briefs on. She blushed hotly at the already large bulge forming there. With a knowing smirk on his lips, Kai pulled off them off showing his whole body to the girl he loved.

"Like what you see?" He teased as he crawled back on top of her.

"K-Kai-Kun!" She kept her eyes focused on Kai's eyes but he smirked when he caught her line of sight shifting down towards his groin.

"I think you do." He teased, lowering his body a bit to let his member brush against her lower regions. Her whole body shuddered and Goosebumps appeared. "We'll get to that soon, but I need to make sure I won't hurt you."

"Okay, I trust you." She said, truth in every word she spoke and Kai sat back after pushing her legs open, resting them on his hips. She was watching him, wondering what he was going to do when he reached a hand up to her mouth.

"Suck." He ordered in a low sultry tone, eyes staring her down intensely. She opened her mouth and swirled her tongue around the two fingers, sucking and licking them. He pulled them out of her mouth satisfied and placed one of them at her entrance and pushed it inside of her.

"Ah, AH!" She hissed in pain and she wiggled her hips slowly getting used to the odd feeling and he pushed in the second finger and started to curl them around and scissor them apart. They brushed against a bundle of nerves that had Aichi arching upwards, seeing white as she let out a loud moan.

Kai smirked, knowing he found her sweet spot and made a note to focus on that soon. He curled and wiggled his fingers around a bit more before pulling them out and she looked at him, a whine coming from the back of her throat at the loss.

He kissed her lips softly and she tentatively reached down and wrapped her fingers around his cock. He gasped at the feeling and he glanced at her. She was blushing but had a determined look in her eye as she started to slide her hand up and down his shaft. It was Kai's turn to moan at the feelings washing over him as Aichi stroked him at her own speed as she was embarrassed at the mere fact that she was naked and doing this with Kai. He stopped her hand when he felt he was hard enough and she tilted her head confused at him and he smiled at the cute move.

"It's not that I don't want you to keep going, but I rather…" He lowered his lips to her ear.

"I rather come with you." She 'eeped' a bit at that as she blushed hotter than before as he moved back and glanced at the night table, eyebrow twitching as he saw a bottle of lube, a condom and a note with a smiley face from Ren, he rolled on the condom and slicked up his length She spread her legs as wide as she could and looked at him, biting her lip. He smiled softly at her as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"It will hurt for a bit, but then it will feel amazing." He traced her chin and she nodded giving him the go ahead and he pushed himself in, she shouted out in pain. Tears welling up in the corners of her blue eyes as he pushed his length in completely.

"Ssh, it's okay Aichi." He wiped the tears away and peppered her neck and chest with kisses, stroking her thighs as she breathed in and out adjusting to his size inside of her.

"K-Kai-Kun, I-I think you can move." She gasped out and Kai nodded and slowly pulled back before he rolled his hips forward experimentally. He gained a moan of pleasure as approval to move faster. He placed his hands behind her knees, bending them letting him thrust deeper into her tight entrance.

"So… Tight Aichi, god." Kai moaned in pleasure at the tight heat enveloping his cock.

"Kai-Kun, faster please!" Aichi begged and Kai was only happy to oblige. He placed his hands on her ass, lifting her up thrusting up against the same bundle of nerves he found before and was rewarded with a loud shout of ecstasy, the two thrusted against each other with Kai hitting her sweet spot each time. Her hands clawed at his back bringing him closer to her, her legs wrapped around his hips tightly.

"Kai-Kun, I think I'm going to AH!" She threw her head back, arching up into him, as he slammed harder into her.

"Me too Aichi!" He panted, sweat matting his bangs to his forehead.

With a loud cry of Kai's name, Aichi came hard and her walls clenched down around Kai and with one final thrust the brunette came inside of her. The two stared at each other as they breathed heavily, glowing in the aftermath. Kai slowly extracted his cock from her; some of his seed leaking down her thigh. He gathered her up in his arms and cuddled him against his chest.

"I really do love you Kai-Kun." Aichi whispered, voice hoarse.

"I love you too Aichi." Kai kissed her lips softly. "Now sleep."

"Okay..." She closed her eyes, her body sore in a good way but she felt exhausted. Kai nuzzled her blue hair as he wrapped her up in his arms protectively before he too closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
